


i love you

by cthru



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, set during 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthru/pseuds/cthru
Summary: Set during 4x11. Jake's thoughts during the "I wanna move into your apartment" scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this with the thought of doing the prompt 'Describe how it feels in your mouth to say I love you' but it kind of spiraled out of control. Here you go, some tooth-rotting fluff of our favorite cops in love! :)

He makes the mistake of turning to look at her.

He splutters and the words he has memorized since his days at the academy die on his lips. He does a sort of double take, his mouth stays open and he doesn’t care that the awful smell of the sewers is invading his mouth and will probably make him gag later. She has that determined and focused expression on her face, she’s racing through the Miranda rights, her brows furrowed and her hands steadily holding her gun towards the perp. She’s there and she’s awesome and she wants to move in with him.

The thought makes him feel the words on the tip of his tongue. At first it starts out in his chest, a warm wave that at the same time makes his chest constrict and fill with air which Jake realizes is literally impossible but he swears that’s what it feels like. The wave then spreads through his entire body, sending pleasant chills down his spine, arms and legs until finally he feels it in his toes and has the urge to curl them or skip which would totally ruin the moment because he has his gun drawn in front of a perp, so he’s totally nailing the badass thing.

He can’t help but be madly in love with Amy Santiago, damn it.

“Why did you stop?”

Jake’s aware he has this dumbstruck expression on and that both Terry and Charles are here to witness him making heart eyes at Amy but he finds he doesn’t care because she has confusion written all over her face and it’s so adorable and so _Amy_ that his heart could burst right out of his chest. Absentmindedly Jake figures that would be bad because blood would be all over the place and the heart would probably hit someone in the face and he definitely doesn’t want any member of the squad seeing his insides but he figures it’s not that bad of a way to go, considering his last image would be that amazing expression on Amy Santiago’s face.

“I’m done. You win,” Jake says. He feels the corners of his lips turn upwards just a fraction at the sight of Amy blinking because she doesn’t get it.

“Wh-what?”

His mouth is dry, this whole time it’s been open because of the awesome oozing out of Amy, but he doesn’t need to swallow or wet his lips in order to easily form the words. His voice is steady and sure, his gaze unwavering and while two years ago Jake would look everywhere but at the person he’s talking to and stumble spectacularly through a simple sentence ( _I’m uncomfortable with emotions)_ there isn’t a single damn thing stopping him now from assuring Amy that he means what he is about to say. His tongue hits the roof of his mouth gently, not like when he says _You’re under arrest!_ or _Noice!_ when it slams on it quickly and roughly, no, this is different. It’s soft and it’s pleasant and after that his tongue moves smoothly back to its resting place and stays there in peace while his jaw moves so that his lower lip can slightly touch the upper row of his teeth without digging into it because this word doesn’t need that kind of roughness. Other times when he’s frustrated or he’s trying to concentrate the two collide so harshly that his lip is chapped for like a week which is super dumb because he knows Amy feels it when he kisses her and he feels like he’s just ruining the experience for her.

Done with that ( _huge_ ) word he moves on to the next which is also super important because it’s her, it’s always been her and he wants her to know it. His mouth moves so that it can form the shape of a small, disfigured, not-what-it-actually-is circle and he keeps his voice steady but soft simultaneously, after which it dies out but not in a disappointing way.

“I love you.”

Jake knows he felt it before he said it but now that he has it multiplies like a _bajillion times_ which always happens whenever he says it to Amy. The constricting of his chest is somehow more intense immediately after but at the same time he feels so lightweight, like a feather off to the blue skies in search of its destiny.

He’s gonna have to remember that one, Charles always appreciates his genius.

He doesn’t know how he doesn’t drop his gun because of the chills running through his arms once again but he’s rooted to the spot, a small dopey smile plastered on his face because he knows that no matter how much delight winning their bet would bring him it would be nothing compared to the satisfaction of knowing that he made this beautiful creature he is damn lucky to call his girlfriend happy.

“I wanna move into your apartment.”

Amy’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief and her mouth opens and if Jake wasn’t so mesmerized by her beauty and adorableness he would’ve gotten a little bit frustrated that she can’t believe that he would literally shoot the stars off the sky if she asked if it meant she would be happy.

Like, a tiny bit frustrated but frustrated nonetheless.

(He can almost hear her saying _Are you kidding?! You’re Orangina!_ and his chest feels tight once more.)

Amy’s expression softens and she smiles through her open mouth and Jake realizes that her eyebrows are still raised in confusion which urges him to spill the explanation from his mouth so he can see her fully smile. She manages to speak before him though, her voice so small like he’s saying something that is unbelievable but she still wants to believe it and Jake wonders if young Amy had the same look on her face and the same tone when she got a gift she really wanted as a child.

Because he’s such an awesome multitasker, Jake files away that thought for when he finally meets Amy’s mother and can ask as many questions about her childhood as he wants.

“Really?” Her smile widens and damn it, _is his vest too tight_? “I love you, too.”

Jake’s fully grinning now because he loves the tilt of her voice when she says it, he loves how her face is filled with endearment for him, he loves how her mouth moves gracefully around the words and he loves how she feels the same as him. He hopes that she doesn’t feel exactly as he does though because honestly, he feels like he can rip his vest with just his breathing which would be bad for both of them _and_ Charles and Terry.

Just as Jake realizes that he and Amy are having a moment in front of their colleagues and a dangerous convict but can’t quite stop himself from gazing lovingly into Amy’s eyes, Charles’ voice carries through the sewer.

“Oh my God, what a beautiful moment! And you guys, Amy’s ovulating as we speak!” he chatters excitedly, his gaze darting left and right to him and Amy. Jake can practically see him twitch with the effort it takes for Boyle not to jump in happiness but then he realizes just what his best friend said.

“What?” Jake says, his expression contorting into a confused grimace and at the same time Amy replies exasperated: “Charles!” He figures she knows what Boyle is talking about but he also decides that he doesn’t want to know so he just shakes it off and holsters his gun, falling into step with Amy while they follow the Sarge, Charles and the perp through the sewer.

It’s dark and weirdly warm, the excited conversation of Terry and Boyle the only sound besides the splashes they all make with each step carrying around like an echo through the tunnel and Jake has the desperate urge to take off his vest and hurl it somewhere because _man_ , does his chest feel tight. But then Amy discreetly takes his hand and on instinct he interlocks their fingers and looks over to her which was his mistake in the first place but seeing her content smile and the sparkle in her eyes, multiplied by the darkness of the atmosphere, brings an easy grin on his lips and suddenly the pressure in his chest decreases ten times so that he can barely feel it and Jake feels like the king of the world because Amy Santiago is in love with him and he’s moving into her apartment.


End file.
